


Heidenröslein

by Daybrake



Category: yhm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daybrake/pseuds/Daybrake





	1. Chapter 1

蜡黄雨天笼罩下的花园。

他在那里见到了一丛于枯草败藤中恣意、狂乱绽放的野玫瑰。


	2. Chapter 2

港口路上有一家Kursena酒吧。不近不远，过了两个拐角，夜晚的风正好能从巷子缝隙中穿梭过来，捎来些许岸边白浪掀起的水雾，酒吧招牌的霓虹灯在海浪声中晕出光斑。

而在街对面深处的阴影中，黄少天手一扯，枪便悄悄上了膛。他沿着墙壁摸到拐角处，远处传来汽车长长的一声鸣笛，一个利落的转身，消音器就差些抵上男人的后脑。盯梢这位或许是过于紧张亦或是经验不足，手中还在拿着那个会微微发出金属碰撞声响的挂饰不时玩弄，甚至没能注意到身后已经被人用枪口威胁着。黄少天无声叹了口气，手上猛的将握把往面前后颈上用力一磕，男人顿时软倒在一边墙上，顺着滑倒在地。

确认那人已经失去意识，他将未击发出去的子弹退膛，看着那个挂饰，半好奇地用枪管去够了够。那是个小小的天使人形，身后伸展的双翅从肩膀延伸而出与手臂合为一体，羽翼边缘反射着点点霓虹灯光。

巷口忽然传来皮鞋敲在地上的声音。黄少天手上反应迅速地一拉套筒，举起枪同时身体两步急退到靠上身后的墙壁。声响的主人慢慢踱进了这片黑暗，停在了躺倒男人身前。“不愧是黄少，身手利索。”

喻文州逆着光看不清脸，但他声音里那种淡淡的冷感和温和并存的味道倒是只此一家，黄少天将手垂到身边出了一口气，身体放松下来。

“客气了客气了”他将枪塞回腰间皮套内，有些故意地挑了挑脖子上挂着的银链，顺带抖动胸前挂着的铭牌，反光的金属面上A1的字样映在喻文州眼中。“好歹也是混到这个位置的人么，对付个把普通人需要耗时间才是对不起老大对我的栽培。”说话间巷口的风沿着墙边窜了进来，黄少天身子一个抖索，“不行不行今晚好冷，赶紧进你店里躲躲。”

顺便蹭杯酒？喻文州随口接了他一句，转身往灯牌下走去，不出意料身后跟来了黄少天嘟嘟囔囔的声音：“这怎么能叫蹭呢，老大让我来给你看店你不做点表示你说我蹭……哎你听到我讲话没！……”

晚风仍在抚过莫城，港口路的Kursena酒吧门缝里不时地向街道漏出一丝稍纵即逝的暖意。


	3. Chapter 3

“对，拔了。记得那边帮我给老大转告一声下次请我吃点好的。”

“找人处理一下，看着点别被条子盯上。哎，有机会一起喝酒。”

听筒里传来挂断的忙音。黄少天掏掏搭在旁边椅背上的外衣口袋将手机放好，看着喻文州弯身找了一会儿，从柜台下面拿出来一个漂亮的酒瓶子。

哟，他好奇地看了看印着玫瑰图案的酒标，“这啥……雷司令啊，我记得听你说爱喝红的来着？”

“前两天有个朋友去西陆那边跑了单子，给我捎的。”喻文州声音从柜台后面传来，“不是什么知名酒庄，但听说出品不错。”他又拿出两个水晶杯，放在桌上时稍稍传出清脆的碰撞音，黄少天则提着瓶子看了一圈，最终视线还是停在了那个酒标上。大约是请人设计的纹案，说是玫瑰但是只有黑色的线条勾勒的外形，也不精细，更像是随手在纸上潦草了几笔，反而脱了玫瑰本身的艳情变得有些散漫。

酒瓶原来放在柜台下的小冰箱里，这会儿大冬天的拿久了冻手，黄少天看了看便放下来，转身在酒吧内扫视一圈。天气降温的影响，今晚的客人比前些日子多了不少，卡座都快坐满了，为数不多的几个服务员忙着走起路来都带风。回过头来喻文州在往杯子里倒酒，隔着吧台的光能看到杯中流动的淡金纹路，随着不知名的背景音乐摇曳在酒吧的夜晚。

喻文州推了一杯在黄少天眼前，“摇杯醒一下。”

黄少天拿了酒杯稍稍倾斜举起，看着顶灯的光透过杯子亮出琥珀色，递到嘴边抿了一小口。“哎这个我喜欢。”他赞赏地朝喻文州打了个响指，“比你之前给我喝那个好多了。还是有点甜味儿好。”

喻文州从吧台后面绕了出来，拉开椅子在他身边的位子上坐下。“早知道你喜欢甜的就推荐别的了。看你之前跟会长吃饭的时候似乎还懂的不少，也喝的干红，才想着给你试试。”

不行不行，黄少天啜了两口，嘴里含含糊糊地抱怨，“老大喜欢我就学了点儿，我实在受不了那个涩，跟他们饭局喝酒太难受了，还不如一帮朋友吨啤酒来的痛快。但你这个是真的好喝，”他咽下了嘴里的酒液，语句变得清晰起来，“甜的东西我接受度就高很多了。”

喻文州看他发光的眼神不由觉得有趣。合作前偶尔听闻黄少天这个人基本也就停留于他的干练手段和话多而杂，实际交往起来倒是觉得这位黄少与曾今的脑内印象出入挺大。——最起码，一开始他那种明显的工作气场严实地将喻文州阻挡在外，就算看着满脸的笑容，也不会觉得黄少天会有穿着随意的卫衣牛仔裤、坐在自己的吧台兴高采烈喝着甜葡萄酒的模样。喻文州拿起酒杯自己也抿了一口，许久没有尝到这种直白的甜味和果味令他有些不适应，不过慢慢散出单宁的微涩便也顺口了起来，两人顺势在吧台坐着聊起了天。

说起来黄少，喻文州拿起酒瓶又给他续了一杯，“公会那边的消息回来的怎样了？记得之前插了好几只眼过去吧。”

黄少天有些无奈地摆摆手，“别提了，这年头谁身边安排人手的时候不留个神呢，外围根本拿不到什么有用的东西，也就能治治手底下人之间的小打小闹。最好笑的是朋友那边有个小弟被抓个现形差点给卸了一条腿，顺路去接应的时候看他吓得快尿裤子，这年头的年轻人就想着跟着大哥有刀有枪打架看起来威风，但是说到底心理素质不行还涉什么黑啊。”

喻文州笑了，“你这语气总把自己讲成四五十，我俩年龄应该差不多吧？”

这是人生阅历的差距！黄少天不满地敲敲桌子，举起酒杯示意喻文州添上。喻文州迟疑了一下，“虽然你酒量似乎不错，但是我觉得还是得提醒你一下，别因为好喝当饮料一下喝多了。”

“倒就是了，没事没事。”黄少天干脆从喻文州手里拿过瓶子给自己倒酒，顺便也给喻文州续了。“刚才说到什么来着……——啊插眼过去。你说边界上咱商会和对面公会都不知道明里暗里干了多少次了，我们的老大和对面的老大倒是默契地装聋作哑，这点上我就真的服你们文化人，天天折腾些什么地下工作密探情报，直接人手一把枪派了，刚到对面佣兵公会总部不舒服么。”

喻文州倒是没在意自己也被划归于“麻烦的文化人”的范围内，毕竟也就是喝酒时说的气话罢了，黄少天一个退伍军人，情报战的重要性肯定比谁都清楚。“时局如此，”喻文州举起酒杯和黄少天碰了一下，“上一场大战隔了太久，不管是发战争财，还是真想拼个头破血流，东西陆之间记了这么久的账，总有一天得清。大人物们还在互相拉扯着开战还是中立，我们这些暗地里活动的这会儿有什么大动静只会被迫站队，也是不得已罢了。”

黄少天一点点舔着杯里的酒，难得没接话。喻文州略有些不适应安静地转过头看了他一眼，“黄少？”

啊，听着呢，黄少天侧身对上了喻文州的眼神。“喻老板，”他将酒杯放下，表情难得正经了起来，“你别嫌我说话难听，我得给你提个醒。老大派我来酒吧看着是其一，最近风声不对，刚刚外面那位你也看到，明显近段时间你这周围的眼线变多了……”

我知道，喻文州稍稍抬手止住了黄少天没说出口的话。“好歹也是混到这个位置的人么，”他看着黄少天的眼睛，笑着重复了黄少天在巷子里半炫耀半警示地说的这句话，“该注意的不该注意的，大家心里都有数。”

黄少天深深看了他一眼，最终拿起酒杯一饮而尽。“既然是明白人我就不多说了。”他起身披上放在身边的夹克，遮住了枪套，“喝酒了，车先放你这，明天再来开走。”

走好。喻文州示意性挥挥手，视线跟着黄少天的黑色夹克穿过满座宾客，绕到酒吧门口，开门消失在一夜寒风里。正回头打算收拾，放在吧台上的手机忽然振动了起来。

【黄少天：哎这酒是真的好喝，你朋友下次再过去能托他给我带两瓶回来么？或者有名字吗？】

喻文州收拾的动作停顿了一下，腾出一只手回了消息。

【喻文州：有机会帮你问问。名字叫野玫瑰。】

绕到吧台后将没喝完的酒保存好，抬眼时一个酒保靠了过来，边说着边接过喻文州手中两个杯子准备清洗。“老板，上次要的资料给您发邮件过去了。”

辛苦。喻文州朝他点点头，身后水龙头打开传来哗啦声响，自己便从一个偏僻的角落绕进了店主办公室。他坐在办公桌后大班椅上甩甩鼠标唤醒睡眠的电脑，输入密码，打开新接收到的邮件。屏幕的蓝光清晰地映在瞳孔中。

【邮件内容：HRSL商会雇员M510032号 黄少天个人履历 附件3件】


	4. Chapter 4

黄少天来到Kursena酒吧是在不久前一个深秋的雨天。

秋雨总是无情地削去夏天残留的最后一点热意，整个莫城就在猎猎雨丝中开始入冬。准备中的酒吧大门被推开，擦着桌子的服务生正想上前去婉拒这位客人，黄少天抬手脱下一次性雨衣露出胸前的金属铭牌，两步走到柜台前，面无表情地向有些不知所措的酒保道：“一杯教父。”

小年轻愣了半秒反应过来，局促地对着黄少天点了点头，“您稍等，请到那边的位置就坐。”

喻文州这都是些哪里整来的人？黄少天一屁股坐在椅子上，靠着后背软枕，抬起下巴打量了起来。三个服务生，一个清洁工，两个酒保，按照酒吧的位置来说倒也足以应付客流，但问题是这六个人竟然没有一个是道上的——白白净净的手，没有枪茧，没有用锐器时常划出的口子，没有任何使用武器会出现的身体迹象，更无论眼睛里那种干净气质；他们身上就没有一丝属于喻文州和黄少天所在这个世界的影子。

最重要的是，在这里的全是普通人，没有一个黄昏种。

酒保领了话就在吧台后酒柜里绕了绕不知道去哪了——虽然想必也是去找他们的喻老板了，黄少天一开始从会长那接到保护Kursena酒吧的任务时还有些不以为意，毕竟以喻文州在会中的地位，要说酒吧周围不埋了好几条眼线他都不信，盘算着接了个轻松活什么时候可以翘翘班去摸鱼。然而实际到了港口路黄少天迷惑了起来，他自认在隐蔽侦查上这个领域上，商会里能搞得过他的也就两三个人，可这一路上过来却没有给他看到任何除了常驻武力以外的暗哨影子或任何监视的痕迹，车子一路顺畅无阻地停在了旁边巷口，堵死了酒吧后门能够通往大路上的唯一途径。

就仿佛这真的只是一家普通的，开在港口边上的小酒馆。

黄少天眯着眼捋着一路过来的种种不合理之处，手上习惯性地玩弄着铭牌来回发出金属刮擦的刺啦声，最终也只能将这些异常归结于酒吧本身的武装力量太过强大，强大到不需要有任何的外部监视来保证他们的安全——可这与眼前的景象完全不符，别说这六个明显就是普通雇员的员工，就连吧台后绕出来，穿着休闲西装和皮鞋正朝自己走来的喻文州本人，在卡座对面的位置坐下时也没有听到他身上有传来铭牌碰撞的金属声响。他是个普通人。

喻文州朝他伸了手，“你好，喻文州，久仰黄少大名。”

黄少天坐直了身子，客气地握手，“你好你好，黄少天，老板我也是早有耳闻。”手上触感传来，喻文州手上有一层薄薄的枪茧，好歹还是练过的样子，虽然这并没有从根本上打消黄少天脑海中的疑虑。两人礼节性打了个招呼，黄少天忍不住直接将问题抛给了对方：“喻老板，老大这次安排我俩合作我没意见，倒不如说在商会里听了那么久闲言碎语，我自己反而好奇起来你这边的情况是不是真跟他们讲的那么玄乎，这次的任务下来，可惜没办法真的能跟您干一架，但是能共事我也认为不错，”他挑起了半边嘴角，有些挑衅地对上喻文州的眼睛，“那大家既然一起做事，我起码得对喻老板这边的人员配置了解透彻才好下手是吧，可您这，”黄少天皱着眉头，抬起下巴隔空点了点工作的几个员工，“我看怎么也不像是您手底下的精锐啊？”

喻文州笑了笑靠上椅背，双手手指交叉搭在腿上，“那依黄少的想法，我这小酒吧应该是个什么人员配置呢？”

这不好说，黄少天捏捏下巴，“毕竟我之前不在这个部门干，你们文职的惯例做法我也不太清楚；要放在保全那边，这个职位的领导贴身保镖是免不了的，黄昏种最好，没有的话就一个普通人加一个便衣；您是主管港口事务的，不说年轻貌美小秘书吧，总得有个人给文书工作打打下手；再加上以酒吧做掩护实在通俗到不能再通俗，起码来个十个八个的保全，一半在店内伪装成工作人员，一半在来路上设伏……大概就这些吧！”

喻文州在黄少天掰着手指头数数时，从走来的酒保手上接过了一杯酒放在黄少天面前，“唔，你的说法在理，”他点了点头表示赞同，“实际上不管是在你们保全那边还是我们运营这边，一般也是这么个规划来安排人员，只不过我这情况有些特殊罢了，具体在哪，由于关系到上面的一些决定，原谅我现在还不方便透露。”

这么神秘？黄少天从桌上拿起古典杯喝了一口，杏仁酒的味道入口便直冲头顶，惹得他深深皱起了眉头：“你这是给我出难题呗，说白了你现在身边就没一个像样的保全人员？”

目前是，喻文州对他笑了笑，“会长安排你过来，也是有这方面的原因；前段时间跟在我身边的人昨天因为一些原因调走了，接下来这段时间内酒吧就得仰仗黄少您了。”

“你还真是心大……”黄少天说着心里悄悄翻了个白眼，还摸鱼呢，感情这是临时精英人手不够用把他调过来顶岗了，而且一顶就是个这么不能出岔子的位置，想到商会会长之前给他安排任务时那轻描淡写两句话就含糊过去的态度，他算是明白接下来一段时间里没好日子过了。


	5. Chapter 5

天气预报整个星期都是阴天，天空中也配合地一直盖着厚重的云层，黄少天走出酒吧时抬头看了看还是带了把折叠伞，塞到驾驶座旁的置物架里。钥匙一拧打上火，他拉开手刹慢慢把车开出巷口，车子打了个大弯往右边拐了出去，脚下油门一踩手上顺便摁开了收音机的开关，正巧转到的频道里在播一个访谈节目。

“黄昏人种，这个由Celebrer药物的滥用产生的天生遗传疾病人群，在东西战争中出现、作为非常规兵种起到影响战争结果的重要作用后，给社会留下的却是万般的隐患。身体能力超群，对药物天生的依赖性，短寿……种种的特征注定了他们无法顺利地融入到普通人的日常生活中。为了今天这个有些特殊的主题，我们邀请到了知名作家王斌先生，同时也是黄昏人种权益保障协会的副会长，来跟我们聊一聊他对这一特定人群的看法。……”

“……”

“……还是有一些人——或许自己本身便是黄昏种，或许只是普通人——仍在争取着他们的权利，于是战后的这些时间内，东西陆间渐渐完善了一套关于黄昏种的法律系统，并尝试将其糅合到曾经的大陆法中。但即便是距离那场战争已经甚远的现在，仍然存在着反黄昏种的组织，仍然存在着将黄昏种视为异类猎杀黄昏种的猎人，只不过情况较之战后那段时间来的温和了不止一点。我们终于能够堂堂正正地拥有公民权利，能够在企业找到工作，能够有固定的渠道购买到赖以维生的Celebrer，甚至像我一样，能成为备受关注的公众人物……当然这说来似乎有些自夸哈哈！（笑声）对于我们而言，所有的一切似乎都在慢慢变好——除了胸前这过了几十年也没办法摘掉的铭牌实实在在地告诉世人，黄昏种还是曾经那些要被防备的猛犬。但是我们有理由相信，这铭牌最终只会成为我们的存活的证明，而不是我们应该受到欺凌的证据。……”

“这都什么乱七八糟的发言。”

黄少天猛一踩刹车，手重重地敲在控制盘上把收音机关掉，“去他妈的变得更好，有本事上节目作秀，有本事真正去让上面那些脑满肥肠的人把他们用来吃香喝辣的钱拿回到黄昏种身上，屁事不做在这说瞎话。”

喻文州扶着刚刚急刹时磕到前座椅背的额头倒吸凉气，“那你也不至于跟我的车过不去吧。”

黄少天冷哼了一声没理他，从驾驶座出去把门重重带上了。

相处一个月下来喻文州发现黄少天这个人在种族问题上还是相当敏感，毕竟他作为黄昏种就成长在那些白眼和冷落中。这个社会并没有那么好，不是有了法律他们就能好好活着，就算是和平年代都有因为一点小事就对他人恶语相向的嘴臭，更遑论局势紧张的现在，整个莫城似乎就是个塞满火药的炸药桶，只等一点火星落上引爆。

——当然，刚刚坐在喻文州前座的这位司机先生似乎也比较易燃易爆炸就是了。

喻文州跟着走下车。冬天的港口着实是考验身体素质的地方，海风掺着水沫盐粒和灰尘往脸上刮，喻文州不得不拉了拉风衣的领口让它扣的严实一些。黄少天站在库房卷闸门下，掏出了根烟叼在嘴上，打火机啪嗒几次没打上火，眼看着又得骂，喻文州伸了只手在嘴边给他挡了挡风，火苗便咔一下窜起来。黄少天嘴巴动了动，小声地嘟囔了句什么，深吸一口让二手烟从鼻腔中冲出，身子绕过喻文州走到了仓库外面，看来还是记得库房严禁烟火这回事的。

保安门房里跑出个大爷，跟喻文州两句话寒暄，把一个信封交到他手上就又打着抖逃回暖气房里。

“走了。”喻文州朝黄少天的背影招呼了声，把信封放在大衣内袋里，坐到了驾驶座上。黄少天半根烟没抽完悻悻地丢在地上踩了，回到来敲敲窗，玻璃慢慢降下来露出喻文州的脸。

“你开啊？合适吗老板？”

“上车”喻文州笑着指指旁边的副驾。黄少天挑挑眉头，绕了车头开门坐进去，整个人顺势陷进了真皮座椅。

后半路你再给急刹撞一下我可受不了。喻文州边倒车边开着玩笑，掉头把出入卡递给门岗，车子开上大路后示意黄少天：“前面柜子拉开一下，有盒没开封的cd，帮我开了塞里面。”指指控制盘上的光盘入口。

古典乐？黄少天边拆边看封面的字，“喻老板你还有这种文艺爱好吗……我竟然不意外。”播放器转了两圈把cd转了进去，读碟十几秒后音箱里传出来悠扬的钢琴伴奏。竟然不意外可还行，喻文州有些乐，脚上缓缓踩着油门，“你平时来酒吧比较晚，下午刚开店钢琴手还没上班的时候，我偶尔也在店里放放歌。”

美声唱法的女高音，声音吊的高而灵巧，黄少天听了会儿有些犯困，“你这歌没法开车放……听着听着想睡。”“那也比听广播惹自己生气好？”车子停在红灯前，喻文州转过头看他，“想睡就眯一会，待会接单子的时候别犯困就行。”

黄少天整个人瘫在副驾上没力气似的，瞳孔里映着信号灯的红光却看不出一丝困倦，忽然开口了。

“你以为我是为了那广播生气，其实我是在气我自己。算了算了……”他还是挣扎着坐了起来，从腰间拉出弹夹装弹，“老大用的货，我可不想搞砸，你开你的就是了。”

信号灯闪成绿色。喻文州收回自己在黄少天眉间打量的眼神，摁下手刹油门一踩，车子往路尽头开了出去。

“这盘碟是前天去音像店碰上的。很巧，名字跟你喜欢的那瓶酒一样，送给你了。”


	6. Chapter 6

这个方向的海岸虽然也是海岸，但是背靠着一个小山包，对流没有主港区强烈，称得上是风平浪静。两人下午从酒吧出发，这会绕了一圈去拿提货单，到达的时候已经黄昏，码头探照灯打了起来，工人和运输车在集装箱缝隙中忙忙碌碌。

“这人多眼杂，你小心点。”黄少天凑到喻文州身边做着闲聊的样子，发出了警告。他正好面向一个探照灯，白光把他的笑容照的冷冽。

喻文州笑着应了一声，半侧了身余光扫过黄少天一直盯着的自己身后。确实人多——战前紧张局势，来自东西陆的军备订单只多不少，莫城货运港作为海陆交通中转枢纽之一，繁忙程度更是超乎想象，穿着反光工作服的员工成堆地忙活，完全就是浑水摸鱼的最佳地点。

“先去提货。”喻文州从口袋里拿出信封拆开，找了会儿文件上标注的位置，“——C23区。”他环视周围像是找了找路，然后朝着山脚方向走了过去，黄少天在他斜后方跟着，手开始下意识摸向腰间的枪套。

莫城两大涉黑组织，佣兵公会和HRSL商事联合委员会（即商会），一个交易人，一个交易货；本在前十几年局势稍微稳定的时候，政府管控得力，两家井水不犯河水，也只是暗中做一些走私或药物买卖，军火等大头还是控制在机关手里；近几年大陆风起云涌，国内两党政治斗争，从根部开始溃烂的G国政府机关逼走了港口城市莫城原本将近大半的官员，港口运输等有利可图的事物渐渐下放到企业、社会组织，直至最后一场火并、议和，莫城港被两大黑社会巨头实际掌控。

“咱两家不知道在这干过多少次架了”黄少天余光扫过路边墙上零散的弹孔，有些感慨，“你说当年要是真有哪一方打赢了，现在这莫城是不是就得易主了。”

喻文州不置可否，“过去的事情任谁也说不来。起码就是因为当年两家没打出结果，我们才还能在这做点生意不是么。”

但现在这跟之前有什么区别？黄少天冷眼望着码头上来回的工人。他军旅出身，退伍后又在别的城市干了几年雇佣兵，最后才安定在商会里，某些情况下看人的直觉喻文州也自认比不过他。就比如刚刚余光扫过的那一群反光马甲，在喻文州眼里看到的只是便于敌人藏身，黄少天眼里甚至已经能大概点出其中几个高度可疑的对象——所以他跟着喻文州进入港口地区后便时刻保持着瞬间能出枪的姿势，一路上眼神扫视，刻意把脖子上挂的铭牌扯了下来装作不经意地拿在手上晃动。喻文州在这些人中间太扎眼——就算他没穿着平日里那么正经的西装领带，单是在里面扣上了白衬衫最上面的两个扣子，那种由内而外的气质就和工人、佣兵完全不是一个路数的，明眼人看了再动动脑子都能联想到这人大约跟商会有关系。

“你下次，”黄少天走快两步追上喻文州，有些咬牙切齿地在他耳边说，“能不能换身衣服再来港口？这帮人都在用看肥羊的眼神看着你你知道吗？”

下次一定，喻文州也有些无奈，“这回任务接的仓促，你没见我店里的事情都没来得及安排下去就来了么。”

黄少天憋了一口子气发不出来，只好越发频繁地甩动着金属链子，铭牌不断地撞出声响。——黄昏人种的身份这会还挺有用，起码凑的近一些的人，瞥见银色反光的A1字样，基本都唯恐避之不及地躲开了去，好歹是顺利地跟交货的人见了面。对方是个地中海中年人，似乎是喻文州旧识，两人聊得挺欢快，大叔招手喊了个年轻人把单子给了过去，吩咐着“把喻老板的货提过来”，开始跟喻文州唠家常。

“之前跟你身边的那个叫郑轩的小伙子呢？这位……我看着有点眼生？”

黄少天没想到大叔把话题扯到了自己身上，一下没从警戒状态下回过神，喻文州帮他接过了话头，“郑轩临时调岗了，这位是黄少天，会长那边介绍过来的。黄少，这是黎叔。”

黎叔你好你好。黄少天换上了职业表情，跟黎叔握了握手，他是那种容易讨好老一辈的长相，清清爽爽透露着一副知心宝宝的样子。黎叔恍然大悟，“啊你就是黄少，我听会长提起过好多次，今天总算见到面了。”

“黎叔是Kursena的老主人。”喻文州一句话有些令黄少天惊讶，任他怎么想也没办法把眼前这位粗糙的中年人和那家颇有格调的酒吧联系在一起，“前年他家里出了点事，会长就让他过来看着仓库这边，给我们自己用的货基本都是经了黎叔的手的。”

黎叔不在意地摆摆手，“我就是个帮会长打打下手的，当年酒吧刚开业的时候也只是个人兴趣，后来才慢慢做成据点。文州比我能干多了！他接手了之后就主港那边咱商会已经不知道占了多少公会的交易额了，要我来整这些事情，估计养老金都得赔没。”

喻文州在旁边淡淡笑着听，也不谦虚也不反驳，上个世代的人一向爱把自己喜欢的东西吹的特别大，黎叔就是那种的典型的直来直去性情，这会搭着黄少天肩膀扯东扯西。“黄少，别怪黎叔多嘴，你这个牌子平时露出来没问题，千万小心点。我知道你们黄昏种干架厉害，但是双拳难敌四手，猎人最近是少见了，普通人里还有不少对你们有想法的。”

“知道了。”黄少天点头应着，笑容灿烂得让喻文州觉得有些不真实，心里好笑。边上刚刚被差去提货的年轻人跑了过来，“喻老板，您可以去验货了。”

我跟黎叔过去，喻文州转头跟黄少天打了个招呼。黄少天皱起眉头，“我不能去？”

“你不是困么，边上抽根烟我就回来了。”喻文州没正面回应他的问题，黄少天眨眨眼，摆手往库房间的巷里去了。点好烟转过身来看，喻文州和黎叔正好转了弯消失在一个20英尺柜后，他朝着那个方向呼了口二手烟。

黄少天自认不擅长面对这种对黄昏种过分关心的人。对于那些恶言相向的，起码他还能直接用武力把对方打趴下；对于这种人，他心底里也升起不了好感，更加无可奈何。有时候他都觉得自己矫情，说什么不想因为种族原因被特殊对待，不论是正面的还是负面的，说到底还是觉得自己没办法融入芸芸众生，强行想让别人顺合他的心意把他当成一个普通人。尼古丁醒神的确一绝，他现在甚至开始思考喻文州送那张cd给他是图了个啥——真就因为他之前夸了夸那瓶酒？真就因为这巧合？黄少天又开始说服不了自己了。

走着神，肩膀被人拍了拍。他转头看，发现是刚刚那个被差去提货的小年轻。

“喻老板让我喊你过去。”

好。黄少天把燃尽的烟头往地上踩了，绕过了他往集装箱那边走去。身后的人忽然喊了一声：“黄少你是不是掉东西了！”

他下意识转过头，迎面而来的却是一道锐利的银光，在瞳孔中飞速放大。黄少天猛一侧身，刀锋几乎擦着他的刘海冲了过去，矮身时手顺势往腰间一摸枪握在了掌中，对方似乎没预料到黄少天回避的动作比他想象的还快，一击不成眼神有些惊慌，而后迅速转变为刺骨的杀意，短刀在掌心一转反手就往黄少天左胸扎了过去。黄少天左手正上膛用力，一下躲闪不及，刀刃在大臂上划了过去，血飞溅而出，他咬着牙格住对方想上前的身子，右肩狠狠撞向肝脏的位置。黄昏种力量的撞击，这一下过去年轻人直接飞砸在库房水泥墙上，短刀哐啷掉下地面。黄少天微眯双眼，准星本已经对准了他左胸，迟疑半秒还是枪口一移往小腿摁下了扳机。

枪响和人的痛嚎炸开在港口，顿时带起了一片尖叫和混乱。周围的码头工人疯狂四散逃开，离得远的身子躲在集装箱后只伸了个头出来观望。黄少天嘶地吸了口凉气，右手往肩膀上蹭了一下，不出意外一手的殷红，冷眼看着那人蜷缩在地上嘴角不断流出血液，缓缓逼近过去。他虽然开枪留了手，撞在腹部的那下可是实打实的，不说要不要命，脏器破裂也少不了，基本也就失去了反抗的能力。黄少天蹲在那人眼前，左手一拉手枪再次上膛抵住了他的前额，“说吧，谁的手下？”

猝不及防一口血沫被喷了出来，结果那人已经力竭，没能像他想象那样喷到面前人的脸上，但他的表情仍然疯狂：“你这野狗也配知道？”

好，好。黄少天怒极反笑，一撑膝盖站起来，右手斜向下举又朝左右小腿各开了一枪。地上的人已经近乎无法出声，喉咙里出来的都是血泡的声音，唯独那充满恨意的眼神愈发死死盯着黄少天胸前的金属牌子。正当枪口移向前额准备击发，身后传来一声少见的吼声。

“黄少天！！”

枪口停顿了。


	7. Chapter 7

“演的爽了？”

喻文州拿着小剪刀剪开了纱布，抬头看了黄少天一眼。

“我是看出你想整幺蛾子，但我没想到你这么干脆能把我卖了。”他神色很平静，左手臂搭在扶手上任喻文州包扎，右手伸长了去切歌，调了一首不那么令人昏昏欲睡的西陆民谣。喻文州包扎技术不算熟练，应付应付急救倒也足够了，撕开两边的纱布打了个单结固定住。“……我确实疏忽了，没想到他们会对你下手。”

黄少天“哼”了一声，表情终于有点变化，眯了眼睛看过去，“那声‘黄少天’吼得很顺口嘛？”

你惦记这个？喻文州笑了起来，他是没想到黄少天纠结的点会在称呼上面，“我俩职位平级，直接喊你名字应该不算逾越？”

“这不是逾不逾越的问题，”黄少天小心翼翼绕过伤处脱下防弹衣放进置物架，顺便拿了片口香糖，只能用一只手，拆包装都折腾了半天，终于丢进嘴里。“我跟你很熟吗？”

还行吧？喻文州真就认真回答了，“好歹也共事一个月了，起码表面看上去我俩应该算关系可以？”

黄少天嚼着口香糖瞥了他一眼，喻文州还以为他会接着杠些什么，结果他就只是从仪表盘前抽走一张纸巾，把口香糖吐了。

“所以，”然后他转过身正对喻文州，“今晚上这到底都是些什么事儿，给我讲讲？”

一下扯到正事上，车里的气氛有些压抑。喻文州顿了顿，整理了一下思路，而后从大衣内袋里拿出一张小纸条。黄少天扫了一眼眉头霎时拧了起来，瞬间思维出现了短路，“……黎叔？？”

“这批货是催泪弹。”喻文州答非所问，“上个月你还没到我这边的前一个星期，我和郑轩——就是之前跟着我的保全，我们刚把会长的那边的库存补上。本身催泪弹用量就不大，没可能一个月就又要调这么一批过去，会长催的还很急，我就想里面应该有问题。”

……你等等，黄少天终于捋顺思路，打断了他，“你说的这些黎叔不应该不知道吧？既然我们自己用的东西都要过他的手，老大隔着这么短时间一下订两批货，他不是应该第一个怀疑吗？”

喻文州笑了，“黄少，你我一起工作这段时间，你有留意我是干什么的吗？”

干什么，黄少天竟然一时语塞，他从来做保全也不怎么八卦雇主的事情，只是单纯地排除他们身边的威胁罢了。“不就，港口商事？”

喻文州点了根烟，摁了开窗钮把车窗打开。“港口商事主管，名字的确这么叫。”他夹烟姿势很特别，香烟卡在中指和无名指指节之间，黄少天不禁多看了一眼。“实际上，我的工作跟商务基本无关，而是负责让从港口进来的东西，由黑的变成白的。”

黄少天思维何等活络，立刻便反应过来，“……说白了你是类似负责洗钱的？”

咳，喻文州被呛了一下。“本质上倒也没错……但是为什么你一讲出来就听起来有点别扭呢。”

黄少天没理会他这一句吐槽和旁边飘来的二手烟，捏着下巴自言自语起来：“你刚才在港口的时候说，‘我们自己用的货都是经了黎叔的手’，其实在他那里只是走个过场；不管是私货还是正货，没有你这道洗白，军火进不了企业，只能流向政府军警和注册了的佣兵公会、保全公司这种地方……”

顺便，喻文州在旁边给他提醒，“会长从来不会写能联系到自己的地址。”

“所以老大用的货必定要经过你转手。”黄少天思路跟的很紧，“你平时一直就在操办自家用的东西，黎叔也不会从你的出现上看出什么，相当于对于他来说这只是一次普通的交单罢了。我们从酒吧出发去主港区的时候你从门房大爷那里拿了货单和小纸条，那时你才确定是黎叔出了问题……靠，我说你怎么忽然要开车呢！”

“你飚太野了，我怕后面的尾巴跟不上。”喻文州没看他，笑着往窗外呼了口烟。

黄少天现在心中只有“卧槽”二字，从头到尾把事情顺了一遍之后，他毛骨悚然地发现，自从他们离开酒吧到最后黎叔被赶来支援的同僚请走，除了自己被意外袭击，所有的事情都照着喻文州的剧本在上演。

“你他妈真够阴的。”黄少天自己都不知道这句话是在夸还是在骂，只好用两个脏字儿总结，直抒了一下胸臆。

过奖。喻文州往便携烟灰缸里掸了掸烟灰，“还是得有黄少的默契我才能把大鱼钓出来。”

黄少天看着他刚刚算计了一群人还云淡风轻地散发二手烟的样子有些无名火起。“那请问无所不知的喻老板，你怎么没想着在车上就跟我交代一下今天的行动好让我留个心眼？说不定我还不用挨这一刀子了呢？”

“这个事我也很抱歉，但是临时接的任务，变数太多了，我只是间接知道黎叔出了问题，甚至不知道具体细节，有什么人参与在里面，提前跟你说了也不一定能派上用场，还不如让你随机应变。”

喻文州表情诚恳地转过头道歉，弄得黄少天反而不知道从何气起，只好讪讪避开了他的目光。车里忽然又只剩音乐，弹着不知名弦乐器的歌手唱着约德尔。黄少天盯了会窗外的柏油路，从外套里拿了根烟叼嘴里，侧身伸长手拿点烟器。

“那个人，他爸是我杀的。”

喻文州掸烟灰的动作顿了顿，看向黄少天时，意外地在他眼里见到了疲惫。

“该快有十年前了吧……刚退伍那会在一个边境城市做雇佣兵时候的事情了。”齿间叼着烟，黄少天讲话的声音有些模糊，“两个帮派之间冲突很厉害，雇了我们几个人去暗杀。于是有一天晚上我潜进那个人家里，把当时是帮派头目之一的他爸摁着床上做了。一刀。”他说着做了个抹喉的动作，“临出门前，小孩房间灯亮起来，我正好跟他对视了一眼，就一眼。我以为他不会记得的……”

“我甚至在他拼命盯着我的牌子死过去的时候，才想起他是谁。”

港口那个突然袭击他的少年，在用尽生命最后一点力气给黄少天肩膀上划了不轻不重的一刀后，脏器破裂失血过多，死在了这个普通的冬夜。

“喻文州，”

他看向前面路口一直闪烁的黄色警示灯，面前烟雾缭绕。

“你后悔过走这条路吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

喻文州确实不知道怎么回答了。

黄少天一晚上精神紧张，这会终于放松下来，又说起了佣兵时期的事情，他能看出他眼里的疲倦；包括问出来这句话，也只是所有走上同一条路的这些人在深夜心神憔悴时会想到的同一个问题。然而喻文州没想到的是这类似泄气的话会有从黄少天嘴里说出来的一天，就像他没想到黄少天会因为听到个广播访谈变得情绪低落一样。仔细想想也是情理之中，他每天活得像个太阳，但没有人能真正看透这些黑暗中的生杀予夺，太阳也不能照到每处阴影。

“我没资格为曾经的自己后悔。”

然而喻文州还是说了出口，带着他特有的那种理性。“既然那是那时的我做的事情，那我便去接受它。”

黄少天终于转头看了他一眼。“你真是无情。”他竟然笑了，“果然我们天生都是混这条道的。”

无情。喻文州心里默默盘算了一下，发现这个词用来形容自己好像没有特别大的出入，有些无奈地把燃尽的烟头摁在便携烟灰缸里，车子打火准备回程。黄少天这时忽然慢慢坐直，“后面那些人是你今晚叫来的吗？”

他刚平静下去一会的眼神又凌厉起来。喻文州转头看向后视镜，车后的路口拐弯处出现了一辆小面包车，路灯照亮车内的瞬间看到里面坐了一车手持枪械的人。

“不是，坐稳了……！”

油门猛地一踩，车子冲出停泊区。黄少天稳住身子给枪换了个弹夹放在腿间，拿着望远镜侧过头从车后窗看了过去：“一个开车，副驾拿着手枪在瞄准，后座坐了三个还是四个人。没看见别的车了。”

“目测距离还多少？”

“至少一百多米”

喻文州方向盘一打从一辆拖车和厢式货车旁绕了过去暂时挡住了尾随者的视线。“太远了，他们不敢开枪。把储物柜打开，里面有个内柜的把手”

话还没说完黄少天就已经从内柜里拉出一把MP5。“靠，随车携带，不愧是领导职位。”

喻文州精神高度集中，脑子里开始排查这些人的来路。“少天，”他忽然想到什么似的，喊了一声，“开车那个人，左手大臂上是不是有很明显的烫伤？”

“是，”黄少天望远镜里的视野晃动了半天，好歹趁着路灯扫过时看清了，“基本整个大臂都是烫伤的疤……话说将近零下为啥这兄弟穿着大短袖？？”

公会的人，喻文州脑子里的答案已经呼之欲出了。身边黄少天忽然叫起来：“这哥们的发型，我在港口看到过，就当时穿着反光马甲那群人里面！”

“他们看到你受伤，想趁火打劫把我给做了。”喻文州猛地将车拉过一个将近直角的急弯开上高架，身后一路上车辆不满的喇叭声此起彼伏，港口路这条大道上，深夜走的都是跨境运输的货车和长车，小车在车流中躲得十分艰难。“你现在打算怎么开？”黄少天趁着这会在急弯上快速地给在港口打空的弹夹装弹，“别告诉我你要回酒吧去。”

去旧城。喻文州快速地答道，“郑轩在那里，我们往那边走，他带人来接应。”

“？？”黄少天一脸问号，“你什么时候告诉他了？”

喻文州勾了勾嘴角，眼神示意他去看面前拉开的置物柜。黄少天往里一瞄，一个黑漆漆的发信器正在内柜里闪着指示灯。“应急用的枪都拿出来了，估计他现在已经在开车过来的路上了。”

郑轩来的比喻文州想象的要快。公会的面包车在车流中灵活性不如两人坐的小车，加之喻文州对港口一片路况的熟悉，路上两车间只发生了零星几次交火，还给黄少天打伤了对方副驾驶座上的人，回过头来刚跟喻文州嘲笑了一下后车的夕阳红枪法肩膀上就被蒙了一枪，疼的他赶忙又朝后补了两下让面包车挡风玻璃上爬满了裂纹。郑轩的车在市区大道上的双向车道上便和他们合流，三辆黑色轿车鸣着笛从他们身边呼啸而过，郑轩还隔了老远就朝着他们挥了挥手，然后很快地消失在后视镜里。黄少天转头去看，面包车明显惊到，仓促刹车一个急转掉头，结果被绕后堵住了去路，忙乱地拐到了一条二级路上，身后跟了两辆黑车紧追不舍驶出了黄少天的视野。

喻文州放慢车速停在了路边，黄少天拿了手枪下车扫视一圈，确认安全无虞后敲敲车窗。

郑轩跟着停靠，推开车门下来，两步小跑到了刚下车的喻文州面前。“大爷哎，你才把我调走一个月就整这么一摊子事，我这喝着酒……”

喻文州没理他，快步走到黄少天身边。他捂着左肩，指缝中不停地渗出血液，刚刚包扎好的纱布绷带已经染透了红色，手枪早已掉落在了地上。郑轩跟着过来正好看见黄少天疼的弯身蹲下，皱着眉头掏出手机打电话安排医生。

“手拿开我看看。”喻文州小心翼翼地拉开黄少天满是血迹的手，露出被击伤的弹孔位置，一片血肉模糊。伤着骨头了，他看了一会便判断出来。黄少天眉头紧皱着，额头上全是冷汗，一个没蹲稳坐在路肩上，衣服口袋里滑出一个空瓶子掉在地上。

“……你吃过量高瓶了？”喻文州捡起瓶子脸色不善地盯着他。黄少天勉强牵了一下嘴角，“车上吃了点。”

这哪只是一点，喻文州明明记得出门前黄少天带的这瓶Celebrer还有瓶底一层，现在一颗不剩，十几次的剂量全被一下摄入，也只能是在他专心开车那会没留意到才能干出来这种事。郑轩在他边上蹲下，从外套口袋掏了掏，“先用我的，”递了两片白色药片过去。黄少天余光里瞥到郑轩口袋里掉出来一截银链子，还没看清便被喻文州挡住了视线，一只手伸到嘴上喂了药进去。黄少天在车上中弹，过量服药完全是为了短时间内压抑自己的疼痛感官减少意外的发生，——最大程度地保护好喻文州，因此喻文州一时也只能看着郑轩把服用过低瓶的黄少天搀扶上车，深深叹了一口气。

真够拼的，郑轩啧啧两声，走回喻文州身边，拿出手机看了一眼。“追上了，就是之前那些个码头一直找我们事儿的混混。”他没明说追上了之后怎样，喻文州也不去问，莫城警方对他们两家的管制基本停留在“你只要不经常闹出人命我就睁一只眼闭一只眼”，又赶上必定不能善终的今晚，不出所料几秒后远处传来了凌乱的枪响。

“我约了医生，直接往我那里去吧。黄少伤的严重，没人在你身边护着，你们一时半会儿还是别回酒吧，车放着我待会让他们开过去。”

恩，喻文州首肯，坐上郑轩的车。黄少天因为疼痛和失血靠在椅背上一动不动，喻文州还以为他晕了过去，没想到一爬上车他便睁开眼睛迅速转头看过来，认清了来人后才又脱力倒回座椅里面。

喻文州拿着手机发信息，屏幕蓝光打在脸上。不知是疼痛的影响还是过度疲劳的错觉，他的表情令黄少天感到无比的陌生。


	9. Chapter 9

12月过半，莫城终于落下了今年的初雪，一如往年的柔和，离海岸遥远的旧城里甚至感觉不到海风，地上积了薄薄一层白色又被来往的行人踩碎。

楼下挂铃一响，黄少天转过头，透过楼梯缝隙看见郑轩打开客厅门领着穿白大褂的医生走了进来。“黄少，来复诊啦。”

来了！他扯嗓子喊了声，从阁楼窗户飘窗上跳下来，穿了拖鞋蹬蹬往下跑了出去。

追逐一战后已经半月。黄少天的伤在靠近肩关节的大臂上，万幸子弹在击中他之前已经贯通过座椅靠背，虽然伤到了部分骨组织，但没有让弹头在身体里碎裂，加之黄昏种超强的身体素质，仅仅十几天的时间他就已经康复了大半。

医生例行换纱布，他坐在沙发上跟郑轩唠嗑。“喻文州呢？”

老板跑客户去了。郑轩跑厨房拿了个梨啃了一口，口齿不清地喊了句。

“又跑客户，谁跟着啊？”

“宋晓”

郑轩啃着梨坐到黄少天侧边沙发上，“黄少，你就别操心了，咱哥几个轮流当班，老板出门工作我们也能护着。况且在旧城，也没几个人敢动他啊。”

“我都怀疑你老板是不是被你传染的心大，”黄少天抢过他的梨咬了一口，“他好歹是个领导，我好歹现在还是他的私人保全！要真有个三长两短的老大责怪下来还不是我遭殃，让多点人看着他不行嘛！”

好好好……郑轩从善如流地给他顺毛，“别激动，医生打结要打歪了。”

来到郑轩住处半个月，黄少天飞速地跟这位喻文州的前保全以及他的同事们打成了一片。郑轩安排的这个小城中村离新区稍微有些远，加之虽然之前几位追杀过来的公会成员已经被物理封口，但没人说得准在这之前他们是否把黄少天受伤一事上报，两人遂决定在旧城等到黄少天康复的差不多再回酒吧。旧城是喻文州的发家之地，许多人脉关系都留在了这边，正好趁此机会去到处走一走做个年末拜访，一来二去倒比在酒吧的日子还忙。反观黄少天在家里天天待着快闲出屁，喻文州在来到这边的第二天一早就明令禁止他在伤势好转之前跟着出任务，他也只能天天在楼里串门。

医生给黄少天包扎好，从包里掏了四瓶药放在桌上，打了声招呼走了。郑轩拿了一瓶起来，“喏，你的Celebrer，昨天来的时候你就说着快没了，我让医生帮你买了点。”

噢噢，及时。黄少天把吃到一半的梨放在桌上，倒了两片小药片丢到嘴里。

“不过黄少，你真别再随便那么磕高瓶了，你都不知道那天老板的眼神有多吓人。”郑轩看着他连水都不喝把药片吞下去，愣是看的自己感觉卡嗓子，“而且药贵啊，哪有你那么吃的。”

关他屁事，黄少天拿起梨继续啃，站起身顺便给左臂做康复，“我要保他，那是最高效的做法罢了。”

郑轩无奈把拿着的高瓶放回桌上。“啊，说起来，今晚有个朋友出差回来，说带了酒，黄少要一起吗？”

“那必须要”黄少天转过身来，“都闲出屁了，除了喝酒看手机也不知道干啥。在哪？”

“就楼下会议室，他大概9点多10点那会回到，你直接下来就成。”郑轩示意性地手指往下指了指，说是会议室，其实就是格局稍微宽敞的一户，被他们租了当做开会的地方。行，黄少天应着，把梨核丢进垃圾桶，“到时候我直接下去。”

顺便把老板捎上啊！郑轩离开前又去厨房拿了个苹果，站在门口往屋里喊了一声，得到了黄少天敷衍的回答。带上的门隔绝了室外的寒气，挂铃的声音渐渐停歇，温暖的屋子里又只剩下他一个人。


	10. Chapter 10

喻文州这两天烟瘾稍微有些严重。

——真的只是稍微，一天抽个四五根罢了；本身他就处于那种戒和不戒中游离的状态，或许都谈不上上瘾。他很少通过这种外物来进行情绪的消解，也很少有什么需要寄托于外物才能消解的情绪。

他只是需要一点时间来思考，所以点上了烟。

黄少天被枪击那天晚上或许是他为数不多情绪有些失控的时候。这话要是让别人听到了肯定就是一脸问号，毕竟喻文州一直就是那个温温和和的样子，基本也无从分辨出他到底是个什么心情，因而还被商会某些人（郑轩举手以示清白）擅自给他排到了“HRSL商会笑起来最可怕排行榜”上。

但是喻文州自己知道，那天晚上忍着没有爆发出来的那些，的确是平日里难得一见的愤怒和惶恐。

门被打开，暖气和喧哗声涌出来一瞬间便又关在了明亮的室内。郑轩拿了啤酒出来给喻文州递过去，看见他嘴上叼的白色小棒，便顺手放在了旁边的栏杆上。

“老板辛苦了”

喻文州转了个身倚在积了薄薄一层雪的栏杆上，这个位置正好能看到拐角会议室的窗户，虽然因为室内外温差蒙了一层水汽，里面的任何在外面看来也只是一片光斑。

“宋晓呢？”

“他说先去洗澡，待会来。”

郑轩咕咚咕咚地灌了半杯酒下去。“今天黄少复诊，医生说恢复的比想象的还快，估计再半个月就能基本愈合了，就是伤了骨头可能还得注意着点别太剧烈运动。”

恩，喻文州象征性地应了一声。

“老板，我说……”郑轩举着酒杯在脸前，小心翼翼地瞄向喻文州的方向，“那个，如果我想错了你别生气，你是不是……对黄少……”

喻文州半侧过头看他，“对他怎么？”

郑轩的脸在酒杯后藏的更深了，“……有意思？”

“不是不是我说的有意思不是那个有意思……！”说完没两秒他就开始辩解起来，“你看……黄少要调岗的消息一过来你就安排我来旧城打听他的履历……而且你看那天晚上他中枪的时候你整个人就有种让我想离你五米远的气场啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

“好吧就是那个意思。”结果他还是放弃了，“老板，你看上他了？”

嘴上的香烟燃尽，喻文州把它取下来摁灭在积了雪的栏杆上。“我也不知道。”他忽然笑了起来，拿过啤酒杯喝了起来。“有点莫名的即视感，我在想我是不是之前见过他。”

郑轩疑问，“见过他……大家都商会的，说不定你哪天回总部的时候碰见过？”

不是那种见过，喻文州看向会议室的窗户，“应该是更早之前——”

门忽然打开，黄少天金褐色头发亮在两人眼前，喻文州半截没说完的话停在了那里。“在这呢！”他的声音隔着半条走廊就传了过来，“你俩在外面说啥悄悄话呢，他们买了烤串不进来吃就没了。”

就来！郑轩隔空比划了个夹烟的动作，黄少天摆了摆手又钻进了房间去。他转过头看喻文州，“不是在商会，那说不定是在旧城碰见过？……但是如果是在这边的话，我应该也会有印象啊，不会是你还没来莫城的时候吧？”

喻文州没应声，他便接着自言自语，“哇……那得多久，十多年前？那时老板你才多大，十几岁吧，我记得你说你是从西陆哪个地方来的，当时应该还是个学生……”

“郑轩，”喻文州打断了他。“你今晚话太多了。”他笑眯眯看了过去，“去把我放在客厅的名录拿着，录到电脑里，睡觉前发给我。”

郑轩背脊一阵发凉，迅速放下了酒杯。“我这就去……”


	11. Chapter 11

“郑轩呢？”

黄少天拿着一把鸭肠靠到了喻文州对面的墙上，嘴里还不知嚼着什么东西。

”有工作，让他去处理了。“喻文州看着手机应了他。黄少天啧啧两声，“您真是当代黑心老板楷模，自己喝酒吃肉让下属加班。”说着递了一半的鸭肠过去。

这肉还不是你递过来的。喻文州失笑，把手机放进口袋接了过来一把签子。“跑了几家？”黄少天边吃边问，他吃鸭肠一下子拿好几根一起咬到嘴里，手里余量飞快减少，喻文州倒是不紧不慢地一根一根扯着，“三家，都是老主顾了，话说的开就快。”

唔唔。黄少天忙着嚼嘴里的东西，来不及回话，喻文州递了啤酒过去，他喝了一口好歹不至于让食物卡在嗓子里了，“谢谢老板谢谢老板”

“听说你恢复的挺好？”喻文州切入正题，“明天换班能上么。”

能能能，黄少天眼睛都亮了起来，“真的，你再不让我出门我得憋坏在这。”

那就这样，喻文州拿出手机在群里发消息，大意明天重新排轮班，发了两条语音出去。黄少天手里的鸭肠早已一扫而空，这会拿着喻文州的酒杯大口地灌酒。“喝多少了？”喻文州挑了挑眉，晚上那会黄少天等他回到来，传达了一下小聚会的消息便迅速地下楼跟一帮人喝上了，喻文州处理完工作邮件等等事情用了一个多小时才下去，那时他已经在玩聚会游戏。

不多不多，两瓶两瓶。黄少天猛灌了一口，气泡炸开在嘴里，舒坦地叹了个气。“放心，拿你的钱会帮你办好事的，明天起得来。”

喻文州看着他嘴边沾了一点啤酒的泡沫，犹豫了一下。

“少天，我们是不是……”

“？”黄少天投来疑问的眼神。喻文州停顿了许久，终于还是问了出口，“我们之前应该认识么？”

黄少天莫名其妙，“我们不是同事吗，认识有什么好稀奇的？”

……也对，喻文州点头。黄少天挠头，总感觉今晚喻文州气场有点不对劲，索性挥了挥手，“我回去继续吃了。”

“少天。”

喻文州在身后叫住了他。

“早点回去休息。”


	12. Chapter 12

第二天一早喻文州被手机闹钟吵醒时旁边床已经只剩被子凌乱地散着，走出房门准备洗漱碰上了刚从洗手间出来的黄少天。

“早早早。”他快活地喻文州打着招呼，“赶紧收拾赶紧出门，早餐给你放桌上了。”

看来昨天说能起来不是敷衍，喻文州啃着面包切片琢磨。黄少天早在他洗漱的时候就已经换好衣服，这会坐着沙发上盯着对面的喻文州吃早餐，看的喻文州浑身不自在，草草将面包塞进嘴拿了盒牛奶放包里，站起身披上外套。“走了，你这么看着我吃了得消化不良。”

显然黄少天是在屋里待得憋坏了。一路上喻文州喝着牛奶，听他哼歌还不耽误开车，甚至一瞬间产生了遛一星期没出门的狗崽子的错觉。今天日程上只排了一个地方，去年末拜访同时还得交接一下文件，估计要花费挺长时间，对方还是值得信任的会长亲戚，喻文州已经在盘算着是不是办事的时候把黄少天放出去溜达两圈。结果到了对方那，正好赶上临时还有个小会议请他代替港口一方来参加，喻文州直接就手一挥让黄少天下楼在周边随便逛逛，中午再过来接。黄少天乐呵呵地应了，拿了车钥匙出门。

今天仍然下雪，空气中雪花轻快地飘着。黄少天找了个小公园旁的停车场把车放下，在小店买了瓶饮料，坐着公园边上栏杆看里面的小孩跑来跑去。喻文州出身旧城，黄少天又何尝不是，莫城这么一个算得上包容并济的城市仍然存在着不明说的对黄昏种的歧视，于是渐渐地他们都聚集在了这儿。他早些年便是在旧城生活了一段时间才去到莫城市区，这次虽然算是意外才回来，但也的确是过了五六年了，说起来还是有些怀念。黄少天用吸管嗦着玻璃瓶里的汽水坐在栏杆上晃着脚，任由雪花落在自己头顶和肩膀，打量着这个久未见的地方几年来的变化。公园里有三四个孩子在踢球，跑动间胸前的铭牌晃动发出悦耳的碰撞声。

旧城能给他回家的感觉。

雪渐渐下大了。孩子们被各自喊走，黄少天将手上喝完的汽水瓶子放回小店的回收框，戴上外套的兜帽沿着街走了下去。离中午还有一段时间，他也不怕赶不回去接人，绕着这个街区逛了起来。走到第二个路口拐角处有一家花店，这种天气仍然将零售的一些便宜货摆饰在橱窗外，黄少天停在店门前低头看了看蔫下去一半的玫瑰花束，抬头看看暖气房里昏昏欲睡的年轻店员皱了皱眉头，推开了店门。

店员没想到工作日这种时候会有人光顾，努力驱赶着困意：“买点什么？”

“外面玫瑰花多少钱？全要了。”

黄少天捧着一把玫瑰花走在路上，在第三个街口前停了下来，转身给那家花店拍了个照。

十一二点的时候喻文州发来消息喊他去接。当喻文州下楼打开停在路边的车门，发现本应是自己坐的地方摆了一大束花。

“买来送人的？”他关上后座，打开副驾的门坐了上去。

“算是”黄少天笑了一声。哦，喻文州饶有兴趣地转过头去打量，“你看上哪儿的女孩子了，商会的同事？隔壁老王家女儿？”

“为什么是送给女人为前提啊。”

黄少天掉了头停在路口等红绿灯，把手伸长从玫瑰花束里扯了一支，递到喻文州面前。

“谢谢老板治伤之恩。”

他直白地看着喻文州的眼睛笑了，喻文州却只能看见他头发和肩膀上落着还没化的雪花，无奈地左手接过花朵，右手伸过去给他扫掉头顶浅浅的一层白色。

“别开玩笑了，少天，我会当真的。”


	13. Chapter 13

那天下午回到去后，黄少天将那一把玫瑰花全揪了下来做了两大盒鲜花饼。——饶是喻文州也不禁有些气结，合着在车上撩了他一下之后，回来的确是把那花全送人了，只不过是掺了面粉和糖一起送出去的。

五天后黄少天又复诊了一次，伤势已经恢复到不影响开枪的程度。喻文州的年末拜访也已走完，商会会长那边由于一下拔除了港口两个心头大患心情大好，给他们剩下一个星期直接放了假，两人忽然变得无所事事起来。黄少天在床边做深蹲，喻文州坐在电脑前例行安排了一下酒吧的工作，五分钟后扣上了手提电脑的屏幕。

“闲啊。”黄少天边蹲起边看着他顿在桌前，“我们这是什么劳碌命。”

喻文州无法否认。自从他来到莫城，已经好久没有过这么长的假期了，一时甚至不知道能干些什么。

“说起来……”黄少天抬起左臂绕圈康复，“你会用枪的吧？”

会，他转过头来，“怎么了？”

黄少天边抬着臂边绕到柜子前弯身拿出手枪和枪套。他一直用的腋下枪套，这会往后一甩穿上把手枪放好，披了个外套，“走走，陪我练枪去。”

路上开车时黄少天一直叨叨：“你说你喻文州一个黑社会大佬，身边又不带多几个小弟，我一个人总不能三头六臂护着你吧，你别因为有个酒吧做掩饰你就真的当自己是个酒吧老板了，我跟你讲要不是你是普通人我何止拉你去练枪，我直接拉着你在楼下大战三百回合把郑轩宋晓他们一起叫上虐你”

“意思你想要殴打领导了是吧？”喻文州适时打断了他满嘴跑的火车。黄少天顿了顿，心虚地补充了句，“我也不是那个意思，我就是想你好歹能自保一下，要万一哪天我真被撂倒了你能跑嘛。”

喻文州转头看向他，语气忽然有些冷。

“你来酒吧第一天我就跟你说过，我们的保全编制特殊，但这也是经过会长那边批准的，就说明我们有足够的力量保护这份产业。”他前所未有地严肃，“记住，要是哪天真的出现那样的情况，你必定不会也不能倒下。”

他还有半句没说出口的话，黄少天倒下的时候或许也就是这个港口酒吧停业的时候了。

黄少天看他少见地露出似乎是在生气的表情，愣是没想明白这好好的劝诫怎么惹到这位喻老板了，只好乖乖闭上了嘴把车停在了靶场的停车位上。

旧城射击场一共三个，两个在北边一个在东边，北边两个属于军方和警方，他们来的这个东边的靶场算是商会的下属产业之一，给商会自己人用的同时也接待一些散客。两人来到时正是工作日的下午，里面空荡荡悄无一人，还是找到值班室登记了下证件才领了钥匙和靶纸进去。

喻文州的确一阵子没碰过枪了，上次扣下扳机好像还是在港口大道那边碰上郑轩和公会成员的小型交火，掩护性地射击了两发，后来双方以各伤一人为代价退走。他慢条斯理装着弹，黄少天已经站在位置上射出第一轮子弹。

“你原来那把柯尔特呢？”

黄少天耳边还有击发的噪音在嗡响，“……你说啥？”

“我说，”喻文州装好弹走上前去，“你原来那把枪换了？”

噢，这个啊，黄少天颠颠手里的新枪。“我从郑轩那搜刮来的，没用过试试。”

郑轩是怎么被威逼利诱交出自己的爱枪一事喻文州不想去了解，他是没想到黄少天竟然能从那个军火爱好者那薅出点羊毛来，当年喻文州想借来试射一下都被他磨磨蹭蹭到了最后不了了之。喻文州站在黄少天旁边的击发位，规规矩矩地双手抬起瞄准，将填好的五发子弹击发了出去。黄少天打了个手势让他把枪放下，跑到里面去换靶纸又颠颠跑回来。

“看看，”他洋洋得意地拎着两张纸在喻文州面前晃荡，“这就是实战经验的差距，你还太嫩了。”

真不知道黄少天这跟业余文职还能比出乐趣的傻乐性格是怎么养出来的，喻文州无奈接过自己那张放在边上继续装弹。黄少天又打了第二轮，最后一枪时手肉眼可见地歪了歪，“哎哟”了一声。

他捂着手臂上缠绷带的地方，“牵着了。”眉头紧皱苦逼兮兮地走回椅子上坐着。喻文州拉起他袖子稍微看了眼，没流血也没肿，应该就是单纯的拉到了正在愈合的伤口。要命的是回过神来黄少天的脸离他只有些微的距离，甚至能看清他低头盯着自己手臂时垂下的眼睫毛，喻文州好不容易忍住没直接亲上去，抬身拿枪深呼吸了一下又打了五发子弹，进去拿靶纸。

这次他竟然超水平发挥，比黄少天刚好多了一环。


	14. Chapter 14

12月最后一天，两人终于休完了这个漫长的假期，离开旧城区郑轩的地盘，回到了港口路的Kursena酒吧。

临别前郑轩颇有呐喊“你们再也别来”的意思。那天喻文州和黄少天去射击场回来后不知道怎么就连起床问吃半熟蛋还是全熟蛋都带上了一股子耍花枪的味道，加之黄少天时不时对他粮食弹药库存的搜刮，郑轩最后几天甚至是掰着手指头数他俩到底什么时候走。幸好黄少天离开的时候（在喻文州的劝阻下）还是手下留情了，只从郑轩这拿走了一把新到的格洛克——就是那天射击场试射的那把，好歹没让他觉得太心头滴血。

回到酒吧时店里已经做好开门准备，喻文州安排了一下工作便把店里事务都交给这边的雇员，窝到自己的办公室里整理这段时间旧城堆积下来的文件。黄少天孤家寡人一个，在旧城吃穿用都靠郑轩，这回到来也就两件衣服背着在包里，想了想决定在酒吧蹭住一晚上，明天再回宿舍那边收拾。于是这会他临时打起下手，酒保小哥跟他聊得最来，顺便还教了他几手调酒，喻文州偶尔出来视察一下店里情况时就看他穿着借来的小马甲戴着领结站在吧台后晃着摇酒壶，还挺有仪式感。

黄少天调了杯马丁尼递了过来，“试试？”

喻文州抿了抿杯口微微皱起眉头：“你放多少苦艾酒？”

“也就稍微多了一点。”黄少天一手叉着腰一手撑着操作台看着他，“不甜怎么好喝。”

恩……如果这个味道还能称之为甜的话。“还行，继续努力。”喻文州意思意思点了个头，继续钻回办公室看文件。酒保小哥在旁边用不可言说的表情盯着黄少天，“黄少你是真有面子，当年老板面试的时候我要调这么一杯东西出来这会站在这的就不是我了。”

“你好意思跟业余比么。”黄少天斜了他一眼，“而且这说明啥，说明我帅！”

酒保小哥用关爱智障的眼神看着他。

黄少天体验生活也就到开业为止。晚上来了第一批客人后操作台就还给了专业人士，他隔着门跟喻文州说了一声后便出去周边溜达巡查了；然而跨年夜的客流的确算不上可观，他出门一圈回到来店里也只有零星几个人，毕竟这种时候大家都选择跟家人朋友一起聚着，能一个人来酒吧喝酒的实属少数。喻文州作为一个好老板，在第三次出门看到店里除了工作人员空无一人之后便提前歇业，给放了跨年假回去了。

于是这会酒吧里就剩两人。黄少天借用厨房做了几道菜，喻文州拿了瓶甜红出来醒酒，倒了两杯放在吧台上。黄少天从厨房端着一盆红烧肉出来看见摆在灯光下的葡萄酒，“哎之前那瓶雷司令呢？”

“我怕放太久，让他们卖给客人了。”喻文州应着，接过菜盘子放在桌上。“没了吗？”黄少天十分遗憾的样子，“我还心心念念回来喝酒呢。这瓶是什么？”

“同一个酒庄的，你试试。”喻文州递了一杯过去。黄少天舔了一下，“……嗯还行吧，单宁有点重。不过果味很香。——差不多吃饭了。”他从厨房里拿出最后一碟绿叶菜，简单的跨年饭准备齐全，黄少天脱下围裙搭在旁边椅子上，坐下跟喻文州碰了个杯。

“Cheers”

“后半年谢谢老板栽培。”黄少天夹了块红烧肉给喻文州。

“其实你做菜不错我有点意外。”喻文州说了句大实话。在旧城两人也就动手做个早餐，无所谓厨艺好坏，黄少天今晚这也算是露了一手，笑嘻嘻地看着喻文州：“一般一般，世界第三。毕竟独居，学好做饭提高生活质量嘛。”

这么一比较喻文州反而觉得自己过得粗糙了起来，每天在酒吧里蹭一下员工餐，倒也这么吃了好几年没腻，也就没去专门研究料理。黄少天扒饭速度飞快，很快便把自己的份扫干净靠在椅子上喝酒，跟喻文州闲聊起来。

“喻老板哪儿人啊？”

西陆人。喻文州在吃饭间隙回了他一下。“西陆人范围也太大了吧，好几十个国家，没得具体点？”黄少天明显对答案不太满意，紧追着八卦，“顺便告诉你我也是西陆人哦，你告诉我你是哪儿人我就告诉你我从哪来的。”

“……真不记得了，我是因为战争迁出来的，印象里也就一直在不同地方辗转，你要我说具体哪个地方我也说不上来。”

唔唔，黄少天若有所思地捏着下巴，“这样。好巧我也是哦。不过我是因为跟着部队走所以基本整个东西陆边境走遍了，也只能说是在西陆参军的，再之前的事情也没什么印象了。”

“那你怎么来的莫城？”

喻文州吃完了，从旁边扯了张纸擦擦嘴。黄少天抬眼看着吧台顶灯像是在努力回忆，“我退伍早嘛，也没正经受过什么教育，只好接着靠这个混饭吃，做了好几年雇佣兵吧，之前因为任务来到这边碰上商会的人，就换了个东家咯。”

两人倒是默契地没去询问对方的家庭状况，毕竟这个年纪能走上这条路的，基本也没几个可能有家室。嘴上说着时局如此，说到底还是客观和主观因素缺一不可，能在黑社会混到现在，无牵无挂或许也是重要的原因。喻文州给两人续了杯酒，看向黄少天，他喝的有些快，一下子醒好的就给倒没了，也不知道是聊起之前的事情让他想到了什么，看着灯光的眼神有些飘忽。

“你东西拿上楼了吗？”

黄少天愣神了一下，“啊……哦，拿你房间门口了。”喻文州就住在酒吧这栋沿街商业楼里，黄少天打算蹭住一晚自然要把行李先放他那。喻文州站起身，把吃完的碗碟收拾起来，封上没喝完的半瓶酒。“你先上去收拾吧，我把碗洗了。”

“待会有想给你看的东西。”他在厨房门口转头对黄少天笑了一下。


	15. Chapter 15

喻文州把剩的半瓶酒和酒杯拿上楼，推开门时黄少天围着个浴巾从洗手间出来。

借了一下你洗发水。他朝喻文州摆摆手。

房间里有一个飘窗，喻文州在上面放了个小桌，平时偶尔也坐着看看书，这会把酒瓶和酒杯放在了桌上。黄少天从房间里出来时已经穿好T恤和睡裤，室外虽然已经零下，室内开着暖气也不至于着凉，坐在飘窗上拿毛巾擦着头发。

“把窗帘拉开下”喻文州从柜子里拿了一床备用的被子铺在客厅地板上，扭头指了指窗户示意。黄少天背对着窗户不想起身，右手扶着毛巾左手伸长了去扯帘子，费了半天劲才给拉开。

然后他从窗户外楼房的缝隙里看到了海。

“哇……领导住海景房，条件真好。”他侧身趴到玻璃上，说话间给窗户糊上了一层雾气。“就一点点，”喻文州笑着去拍他脑袋，“别趴上面了，待会着凉。快到点了，好看的还在后面。”

黄少天回头看了看墙上的挂钟，11点58分，还有两分钟跨年。“是什么跨年节目么？”他跃跃欲试想要猜出来，“海边有人放烟花？”

喻文州摇摇头。

“诶，我以为就普通的烟花而已，难道还有什么船队活动吗？”

“跨个年而已，船队活动有点超过了吧”喻文州走到墙边把顶灯关上，留了书桌一盏台灯。房间一下昏暗下来，暖黄灯光把室内的棱角和阴影都软化了许多。“那不是烟花你关灯干啥，还有什么是要黑了才能看的……啊！难道是灯光秀吗？”

恭喜，喻文州坐到黄少天对面，“猜对一半，跟灯有关。”

他倒了酒递给黄少天。“面前这栋楼后面正对着不是有个废弃灯塔么，以前经常会有小孩跑上去玩儿，不知道哪次玩疯了把颜料带上去没放稳，洒的到处都是，后来政府就把那儿给封起来了。灯塔之前的灯光程序一直有问题，每次到了12点这会应急用的小灯会亮起来，在我们这个角度看——”

话说到中途一半，黄少天眼前忽然一亮。高楼遮挡看不见喻文州说的灯塔，但是灯光明晃晃地从楼房缝隙中穿过来，透过灯塔红色的窗玻璃打在他们面前这个窗口上。整个房间瞬间如同被舞厅灯光打满，黄少天在暗红中回头看见对面的墙上映着他和喻文州的影子。

“就会像这样。”

喻文州忽然坐起一边身子，半跪在飘窗上，低头碰了一下黄少天的嘴。

“新年快乐，少天。“


	16. Chapter 16

黄少天十分明显地愣在了原地。

然后他好不容易缓过神来看向喻文州。“老板……你喜欢男人？”

他自己说出口后都觉得这句话有点缺乏营养。房间里的氛围真的很好，灯光如同水波摇动，他看不清喻文州的脸，看不清喻文州的表情。

喻文州似乎是轻轻笑了一下，“喜欢的刚好是男人。”

十分狡猾的回答。黄少天手上有些僵硬地晃动着酒杯，酒液在灯光下殷红如血，“……可是我觉得我应该不喜欢你。”

喻文州拿了自己的酒喝了两口。“但也不讨厌我吧？你要是讨厌我，这会也不会还拿着那杯酒，而是直接朝我脸上泼过来了。”

“……你知道我什么啊”黄少天终于稍微缓过来一些，将杯里剩的酒一饮而尽，“你觉得你很了解我吗？我们就认识了两个月，你觉得你都知道我些什么啊？”黄少天声音里不知不觉掺上了些许气急，“你对一个，刚认识两个月的男人，你就能把喜欢说出口？喻文州你认真的吗？”

“我认真的。”

然而喻文州又一次笃定地回答了他，走过来坐在黄少天身边。

“少天，我最开始在酒吧见到你的时候就觉得是不是见过你。现在想，可能是因为那时候我就喜欢你了。”

喻文州手握着黄少天后颈，俯身亲了上去。黄少天觉得应该挣开，但他无论如何也伸不出那只推开的手。喻文州没有过多动作，只是嘴唇轻轻地碰了，然后靠在了他的颈侧。

“你看，既然你也不讨厌我，不如和我在一起试试？”

喻文州的声音，带着酒气和些许经久未散的烟味，在耳侧响起。

怎么跑到床上的黄少天是一点印象没有了。客厅里还满溢着灯塔的红光，卧室里没有开灯，只有些微墙壁的反光，他看见喻文州跪起身子，听见了他解皮带扣的声音。

最近有跟人做过吗？他凑到黄少天耳边问。

“我他妈就没跟男人做过、呃”

黄少天声音停在喉咙，喻文州隔着他的睡裤摸了上去，把他没骂出来的粗口堵回肚子里。喻文州手活做的不好不坏，但黄少天已经很长一段时间忙得没时间找女人，被摸了三两下还是不争气地硬了起来。男人轻笑着把他扶起来一些，揪着T恤扯了随意往边上一丢，嘴往胸前舔了过去。

“靠、”

黄少天扶住了喻文州的脑袋，他被碰了一下后差点没坐稳往后倒过去，“你想上我？？”

或者你上我也行，喻文州语气里倒是很无所谓的样子。“……”黄少天一时短路不知怎么回答，纠结了半天愤愤地接了句，“别动这，搞的好像你在操女人一样。”

喻文州没应他，但也没再去碰黄少天乳头，把他放平了在被铺上，从腹肌一直往下亲到人鱼线，扯着松紧带把睡裤拉到了黄少天膝盖上，隔着内裤亲他的下体。黄少天咬着食指关节出了一口气，腿打开来好让喻文州方便把上身卡在他胯间，脑子里有些不清不楚。

我在让男人给我口交？？我在让喻文州给我口交？？

内裤已经被弄湿了一片，也不知道是他自己的体液还是舔出来的，形状十分明显地显现出来，喻文州将挂在膝盖上的睡裤直接扯开，顺便把他内裤脱了下来。阴茎一下挺立在空气里，上面的液体还泛着房间外偷偷打进来的些许红光，喻文州摸了一下位置便俯身下去亲上了前端。黄少天终于没忍住出了一点声音，喻文州的舌头在他里筋表面那层皮上游走，舔上马眼的时候他忽然一下身子过电般，痉挛着射在了喻文州脸上。

黄少天把手臂搭在眼睛上大口喘气。喻文州从床头扯了纸巾擦脸上的液体，“看来的确是很久没做，撩你一下就出来了。”

黄少天很想反驳，但想了想还是心虚，很久没做是一个方面，喻文州也是另一个方面。他说的没错，自己的确不讨厌他，如果真讨厌的话甚至想到男人在给自己舔就会起一身鸡皮疙瘩；但喻文州弄得他很爽，黄少天无法不直面自己的身体反应。

“你，”黄少天开口却发现自己声音有点哑，咳了一下清嗓子，“你说你喜欢我，就是为了上我？”

喻文州把纸巾丢到垃圾桶里。“我喜欢你，所以想上你。”

“你别跟我扯这些有的没的。”黄少天手往后撑着坐了起来，“给词造句有意思吗？你觉得这么讲很浪漫？”

喻文州没想到黄少天忽然生气，手试探性地摸他的脸，被一下打开。

“……我明白了。”

他的声音低沉下去。黄少天觉得他应该是不做了，撑起身子爬到床头柜边想扯纸巾，喻文州忽然伸手挡住他，把他揽到身前。

少天，他的声音似乎都放低了姿态，“帮我一下。……帮我一下。”

他扯住黄少天的手往下面拉。黄少天的身子又僵硬起来，但该死地跟刚才一样，不知为何没办法使力将他推开。喻文州硬的很厉害，手指刚一碰到他便抖了一抖，抱着黄少天坐在床沿，把头埋到他肩窝里轻轻地咬着。黄少天手上慢慢动作，听到喻文州的声音在自己的耳边发出喘息和细微的呻吟。

我到底在干什么？他呆滞地看着客厅里被渲染成暗红的墙壁，忽然肩上传来锐利的痛感，掌心摸到了一手黏腻。


	17. Chapter 17

“……如今东西陆形势日渐紧张，据临时联合政府发言人表示，双方已经进入战前谈判议程，会议将持续一周。由于东陆联盟主席曾在一个月前的发布会上表示当今局势是‘荒唐无稽的政治斗争’，受其发言影响，近日，东陆联盟国家的居民和军队在东西陆边界挑起多次规模不等的武装交火，第二次东西战争几乎已成定局。……”

“……莫城本地新闻，这里是主持人杨。受东西局势恶化影响，国内民众游行示威活动日渐频繁，中央已经紧急调派直属军队辅助各地警方进行秩序维持。……插播一则实时快讯，W市发生大规模民众暴乱，安全局发布二级预警和战争预警，由于W市毗邻东北方向与我国接壤的东陆联盟国，请广大民众避免前往；重复一遍，W市发生大规模民众暴乱……”

一只手伸过来啪地摁掉了收音机。商会会长抬头看看黄少天，他正收回手抱在胸前，半倚着宽大的办公桌，“喊我来啥事？”

会长从抽屉里抽出个文件夹。“你要的东西，外面的人给你带来了。”

“就为这让我回来一趟？”黄少天皱起眉头，象征性地接过文件夹，“你不是不知道喻文州那边什么情况吧，他那一帮雏儿……”

没事，会长摆摆手，“喊你回来之前调了半个队去周边守着。……看来你跟他关系处的挺好啊？”

并不，黄少天眼神不善。“虽然我一开始就没觉得他是个好人，就是现在越来越看清他衣冠禽兽的本质了。”

嚯，会长饶有兴趣地往椅背一靠翘起了二郎腿。“我记得上次从你嘴里得到衣冠禽兽这个评价的是我吧？那看来关系是挺好的。怎么样，虽然开始是安排你过去顶岗，有没有兴趣再多做一段时间？”

黄少天瞪大了眼睛往办公桌上一坐，“你不会吧老大，当时说的不是郑轩忙完这段时间我就回保全那边吗，这时候来反悔？”

“也不是反悔，就是想让你帮个忙”会长颇有些头疼似的叹了口气。“这会儿形势不对啊，形势不对。”

“刚刚新闻你也听到，北边的人已经开始坐不住了，要按我这边收到的消息，三个月内仗肯定就得打起来。这种最适合进货的时候，不止是公会，城里那么多地头蛇，都等着看我们两家什么时候出大乱子，最好闹得两败俱伤接盘呢。喻文州那边情况你也清楚，这种时候不可能让他再伪装得那么随意，我的意思等郑轩半个月后出完任务回来，你俩一起在他那儿做一阵子，起码捱到这仗真打起来，国内情况也确定下来。”

黄少天只听了一半就从桌上跳下来，在宽敞的办公室里焦虑地来回踱步绕圈。“……我知道现在是个什么状况，但放两个黄昏种在他那边，……。总部是不是得不够人手了，本身咱商会里的黄昏种一只手就数得过来，我和郑轩去两个有点反应过度吧？”

会长手上转着笔，有些诧异地看向他。“……港口的事，喻文州没和你说吗？”

黄少天顿了一下，“说什么？港口那次的事情不是总部负责收拾的吗？”

“他还真没跟你说。”会长皱了皱眉。“喻文州现在的情况，比你估计的还要严重许多。”

黄少天手抱在胸前看着他。会长把中性笔放回桌面，手指交叉架在面前，“你知道多少？我看看得从哪里开始给你解释解释。”

没多少，黄少天拉了椅子坐下。“他给我讲到一半我们就被追到旧城区了，大概也就知道黎叔那边后面是你派人收的尾。”

“唔，那其实他也没怎么跟你讲细节。”会长停顿了一下整理话语，“……先从黎文说起吧。他在前年被我借受伤的借口调去西港区做仓库主管，表面调职实则架空，让喻文州接手Kursena的时候我就已经把港口的渠道都下放到他那边。虽然表面不说，但是黎文跟我这么多年，我知道他性格如何，按理至少得跟朋友抱怨抱怨；可是他对这事一声不吭，插在他身边的眼线一点相关的信息都没有上报回来，当时其实已经有人提醒我要留意他了。”

“但最开始确定下来还是喻文州报上来的消息，他让郑轩去筛黎文身边的人，发现捅你一刀那位年轻人，出身一个十分激进的反黄昏种民间组织。”

……等会等会。黄少天有些跟不上思路，“捅我那个男的，我认识他。他捅我是为了报私仇，不是因为我是黄昏种。”

“两个都是。”会长稍稍调整了一下坐姿，眼神止住了黄少天想继续说的话，“黎文从收到调职要求那时起就不满这个决定，但是他怕我，就想转而搞喻文州，无奈没有由头，这时你出现了。你的临时顶岗对于他来说是一次机会，HRSL商会人尽皆知的黄昏种保全，从你身上借着种族身份下手比一直隐瞒种族的郑轩要好处理的多。再加上他偶然知道了自己手下那个年轻人跟你有私怨，也知道他和反黄昏种的人有联系，现成的路子摆在面前，他肯定就会去联络那边的人。在港口，你只要对那一刀做出任何一点点反击，藏在人群里面的他们的人就能以种族威胁为理由一拥而上把你做了；这时黎文那边顺便一枪崩了喻文州，事后掩盖就能很方便地把事情归于种族引起的乱战了。”

会长看看黄少天思索时皱起的眉头，拿起水杯抿了一口润嗓子，“黎文唯一没想到就是我们得到消息更早一些。在他能够拔枪之前，躲在集装箱里的人手就给他摁地上了，还赔了条人命给你。”

“所以，”

黄少天回想起那天在港口看到的隐藏在人群中的各色目光，终于理清了个大概。“我当时算是被你安排在后面的尾巴救了一次？”

“差不多就这么回事吧，他们也就收拾了一点臭鱼烂虾。”会长无所谓地挑挑眉头，“当时安排你去喻文州那，一个的确是因为郑轩临时有事，一个也是想看看你这个饵投过去，会不会有不长眼的大鱼上钩罢了。说到底还是我这边先借用了你的种族身份。”

黄少天慢慢地摸着下巴上新长出来的些许胡茬。“……黎叔、不是，黎文后来你们怎么处理的？”

“还能怎么处理，”会长把水杯放回杯垫上，“老规矩呗，他既然敢搞出这档子事，就有送命的觉悟。估计是临死胆大，走之前还朝我吐了口口水，那件西装现在还在干洗店没拿回来呢。”

“总之说了这么多，我的意思是，这段时间不止对家，酒吧那儿太多人想趁机下手了。我知道你喜欢做散活儿不想成天呆在一个地方，起码这两天帮忙腾个手吧。你看……”

行了行了，黄少天摁了摁太阳穴，“……这才一个多月没见你怎么变这么啰嗦，我待着就是了行吧。”起身拿上放在桌面的文件夹往外走，出门前又想到什么似的转过头，“忙完这阵子请我喝酒啊。”

一定一定，会长象征性地挥挥手。“哦对，差点忘了正事。你身份信息要年审了，去小徐那边登记一下、拿了新牌子再回去。”

走到楼下时黄少天看到熟悉的车子停在广场边的路沿，车窗慢慢降下来露出喻文州的脸。

“你跑过来干什么？？”黄少天两步走过去开了副驾位车门，喻文州摆摆手上的档案袋，“临时被叫过来带东西，早知道中午跟你一起过来了。”

“等等，先不说这个，”黄少天转身把安全带系上，文件夹往门侧边置物架上一搁。“喻文州，你是不是早知道黎文想下手搞你？”

喻文州放档案袋的动作顿了一顿，然后拉开了黄少天面前的储物柜丢了进去。

“你是想说那天为什么我不提前告诉你？”

他转过头把手刹摁下去，慢慢踩了油门往主路上开，正打算继续解释，黄少天忽然抬手止住他，“你先别说，让我捋一捋。”

“之前你的说法是，‘因为不清楚任务细节还不如随机应变’，这点上你应该没必要跟我说谎，那天老大通知你的时候肯定很急，并且有什么理由没办法交代清楚细节，才会用伪装提货的方式动手。”

恩，喻文州应了一声，“我们下午3点出的门，会长2点半给我来的消息，确实很赶。”

“那为什么他不直接给你讲清楚？”黄少天又忍不住去摸下巴，“那个时间他应该就在办公室里坐着，所以不是他那边的问题……是你这边？”

他忽然瞪大眼睛，噤声比划了几下手势，手指头在耳朵边上点点，无声的口型说的是“窃听”。

没事，喻文州表情倒是轻松，“已经找到拆掉了。”

黄少天松一口气，“你这车原来不是自己的啊？”

喻文州有些无奈地笑，“我一个打工的，手底下还养了这么些人，没什么闲钱买车。这是公司资产，黎叔当时跟酒吧一起留给我的。”

十字路口遇上红灯，他停下车，伸手想去碰黄少天下巴上刮胡子留下的一道浅浅伤疤，被一下躲开了去。

“你看，”

喻文州收回手，“要是当时真告诉你黎叔这回事，你一见到他就得竖起一身刺扎上去，他就算察觉不到也得知道我们在盘算什么了。”

黄少天用莫名的眼神看着他。

你……，他这么会说话的人难得语塞了一下，“……你这是跟我示弱还是跟我示弱啊？怎么变成你给我告白还是我对不起你了？”

“那不至于。”喻文州侧了身子一只手撑在驾驶座左边半开的车窗上，海风顺着海港大道灌进城市，撇开他额前几缕头发，“我也从来没想着用感情来怎么要挟你或者让你愧疚，毕竟没什么用，只是世道如此，过两天说不定我们哪个就遭遇不测，趁活着该说的还是得说么。”

他语气倒是十分平淡，就是黄少天不知怎么听得烦躁，“你怎么回事，前两天在旧城还跟我说我必不会也不能倒下，这会就变成了趁活着赶紧表白了？能不能说点好的了？”

好，喻文州笑了，转过头来看他的眼睛。红灯的倒数还剩五秒，他又向黄少天伸出了手，这次没有被躲开。

“你喜欢那个酒，我托人带了两瓶回来。”喻文州揉了一把他的头发，然后挂上档。“今晚开一瓶吧。”


	18. Chapter 18

半个月后的一个周三，郑轩如期回归，黄少天简单跟他交接了一下酒吧的安保工作，重新排了个班，终于算是能腾出点时间干自己的事情。

“最近北边形势很糟啊。”郑轩随意坐了个卡座，拿着平日用的枪拆开来小心翼翼地上油。黄少天朝着正被提溜着训练的一众员工喊了句什么，转过头来看他，“……你刚说啥？”

“我说，最近北边问题很大！”郑轩提了些音量重复了一次。“听条子那边的消息，莫城的驻军竟然被调走了快一半，估计是三个城市同时爆发民众暴乱，地方警力撑不住了。你看老板都没前些日子那么优哉游哉，——我指心态上啊，要你早一个月提说把这些人练起来都指不定老板会不会答应。”

这倒是。黄少天颇有些赞同地看着酒保小哥靠在墙边大喘气，“说实话我都不知道最开始你一个人跟着他是怎么能没出事，哪有这样当大哥的，身边都没几个马仔。”

“早些时候不一样。”郑轩拿着枪油往零件上抹着，“老板刚搬到这边的时候是会长亲自打点的周边，毕竟这条路走得是他自己用的货，还是得上心。那会也没像最近这样乱，会长出面之后周围的那些小流氓乖得不得了，甚至我闲了一个月没开枪。”

黄少天往郑轩对面的椅子上一坐，把自己的枪也丢了过去向他示意了一下。郑轩努努嘴表示无声的抗议，结果还是接了过去开始拆解。

“诶我一直没问你来着。”黄少天忽然想到什么似的转过头看他，“喻文州让你去旧城啥事啊？那个节骨眼他应该已经知道黎文那边的动作了，按理不应该让你去忙别的啊。”

郑轩抬眼看他。“你真想知道？”

“？”黄少天皱眉头，“有啥我不能听的吗？”

“倒也不是，就是觉得你会不会生气。”郑轩又低下头去摆弄零件。“我去旧城基本就是在忙找熟人问问黎叔的事情，本来以为就是那天去一趟回来，结果没想到后面牵扯出这么一串麻烦事情，顺便就留在那继续打听了。还一个就，因为老板在商会干了这么多年基本都是我一直跟着，突然上面通知把黄少你调过来，就让我去查了查你的履历。主要还是商会档案里，你估计是嫌麻烦没写全，我旧城东跑西跑也就问出来几句你以前做雇佣兵时的事情，还不如我们平时闲聊你跟我讲的多。”

哦，黄少天若有所思，“所以你是觉得我是那种不喜欢别人打探我过去的人？”

差不多这个意思吧，郑轩没看他，应了一句。

吧台后的门嘎吱打开，喻文州边打着领带边走了出来。他穿的十分正式，挑了条墨蓝缎面的领带，还特意夹了个银色的领带夹。黄少天站起身，“能出门了？”

嗯，喻文州应了声。“郑轩，员工训练你看着点，不出意外的话大约晚上10点我们能回来。”

哎，郑轩应了，手上几下把黄少天的枪装好递过去。“好好看家。”黄少天笑嘻嘻地跟他开玩笑，扯了椅背上挂着的西装外套往后一甩穿上，把枪放进枪套走出了门。

商会来了个大单，订货方是与G国北部接壤H国的自治军。H国政府本身是东陆联盟成员，但国内还存在自治政府这一对立势力，东西陆大战前夕国内甚至还在内战。不过商会也并不关心他国内政如何，不管是哪里来的甲方也只是单纯的交易对象，只不过这次的单子数额大，会长似乎还跟对方有些交情，直接安排喻文州亲自打点交易。

签合同安排在市区一家有名的餐厅，据说已经开了几十年，做的东陆特色菜很正宗，H国的人喜欢在饭桌上谈生意，喻文州便通过商会的手段包了场。两人到达餐厅半小时后对方到来，带着一众小弟和一个秘书，一半人留在外面守备一半人涌进包厢，偌大的房间忽然就多了许多穿黑西服的身影。喻文州笑着握了手，寒暄了两句之后安排落座。

“吕先生远道而来辛苦了。”

喻文州摆摆手，让旁边的服务员给倒了茶。

“喻总客气。”吕先生是个五十多岁的中年人，眉眼里看久了竟然有一丝杀伐之气，黄少天心里啧啧了两声，不愧是战场里出来的。

“这个单子，我跟你们会长已经基本谈妥了。”意外地，吕先生直接切入了主题，“委托内容是进货以及运输到我国边境，在那边会有我们的人交接。”身边站着的秘书从随身的公文包里拿出合同，给喻文州递了过去。

“您的效率实在令人佩服。”喻文州接过合同看向桌对面，“请给我两分钟确认一下条款。”

请便，吕先生晃了晃刚点上的烟。

喻文州快速通览了一遍合同内容，和先前传真过来的版本基本没有差异，接过黄少天递来的钢笔签上了名字。吕先生满意地掸了掸烟灰。“多年不见，喻总真是愈发干练了。我当年第一次在你们会长身边见到你的时候，还完全是个什么都不懂的年轻人。”

喻文州有些惊讶地看向他，“……抱歉，我是什么时候和您见过面？”

“七八年前了吧，那时你们会长还不是会长，我也不是什么自治军，老朋友聚会的时候他带着你出来见世面来着。”吕先生呼出一口烟气。黄少天在后面竖起耳朵听，难得能八卦到一些喻文州年轻时的事情，这站着也不觉得累了，然而没想到吕先生下一句话就转到黄少天身上。

“这位黄昏种小哥，我似乎也在哪里见过。”

喻文州转头看他，黄少天的表情甚至比刚才喻文州的更精彩，“……不好意思，我也对您没啥印象……”

“是在边境哪个国家吧？”结果吕先生直接无视了他的话，“我虽然年纪大了点，记性估计比你们好了不知道多少。如果没记错的话，我记得是跟另一个朋友一起经过S国，他当时捡来一个小男孩，长得很像你。”

“您认错了。”

黄少天表情回复了正常，“我没有去过S国。”他带着些许歉意笑笑。吕先生似乎还有些不相信似的捏了捏下巴，“是么，那大约真的是认错。言归正传，这个单子我有点小小的要求，希望喻总能够和这位小哥从头跟到尾。”

“您放心，”喻文州正打算接话，“我会安排好人手……”

“不是让你安排人手，”

吕先生打断了他的话，

“我要让你亲自跟着运输。”


	19. Chapter 19

喻文州靠在椅背上长出一口气，有些疲惫地稍稍扯开领带结。黄少天从置物柜里掏了薄荷糖往后座丢了过去，“醒醒神。”

他接了，撕开糖纸放进嘴里，薄荷刺鼻的味道漫上鼻腔。

“你真打算照着那老头说的做啊。”黄少天给车子打了火暖发动机，也没开出去，握着方向盘问。

“会长转过来的单子。”

“那老头能信吗？”黄少天还是忍不住转过头看他，“你之前是见过他吧，什么，老大的朋友聚会上，你有印象他这人吗。”

“这都七八年前的事了。”喻文州扶了扶眉心，刚才喝了点H国特产的烈酒，现在酒劲正上来头疼着，“那会我才刚进商会，全是大人物的场合也就旁边站着当个背景板。不过吕先生是会长老朋友了，应该没什么问题。”

说话间黄少天把车子开出饭店车库，驶入主路。晚上九点半，繁华的市中心还有万千享受夜生活的人沉醉在灯红酒绿间，市区大道上车灯如流水般浮动，对向车道不知道是哪个粗心的司机忘了关远光灯，直直射在喻文州眼前，让他眯了眯眼。

“不过他说认识我那会真吓了一跳。”黄少天的声音从前座传来，“结果是他记错了，还以为以前真见过这么个大佬。……说到大佬，你看看人家今天来的时候的阵势，那才是大佬该有的样子嘛，马仔和小秘备齐……”

“少天。”

喻文州忽然打断了他的话。“我以前是不是见过你？”

黄少天从前座的后视镜里看了他一眼。“你喝糊涂了？不是问过我一次了吗。”

“我没喝醉。”喻文州斜靠在车门上，说出了必定被归为世界上最不可信的话之一的一句话，随后闭了闭眼睛，觉得这个说法也不太对，“……我是有点晕，但是我记得问过你的事。”

他和黄少天在后视镜里对视了一下，黄少天的视线很快移开，“你想问什么。”

“你真的没去过S国吗？”

“倒是去过”黄少天视线转回了前方的车流，缓缓停在前车后等红绿灯。不知道是不是顾及着车上载着个喝醉的人，踩刹车的动作都放缓了些。“但是他说的那个被朋友捡回来的事情对不上。当时我跟着队伍行军经过了一下边境而已，说没去过也就是为了让他赶紧回去跟你谈生意……”

讲到一半后座安静了下来。黄少天觉得有些不对，转头看看，喻文州已经靠在车门上睡着了。

“……这酒够劲的啊，亏得我还现编了套说法。”他小声地嘀咕，慢慢跟着前车开了起来。

晚上回到酒吧怎么把喻文州提回房间不论。令人省心的是喻文州喝醉了也十分安分，最多就是需要在走廊拐角给他物理指引一下方向不至于走到撞墙。第二天早上黄少天轮空排班，他跟起床整理事务的郑轩打了声招呼就出门了。

“我回总部去申请一下跨区移动权限，换个新的牌子就回来。”他随意披了个夹克把酒吧门口开了条缝，往里面喊了一句。

喻文州起床下到酒吧时郑轩在教厨房小工格开逼到面前的匕首，一进门就被刀光晃过眼睛，他朝郑轩摆摆手，后者交代了几句便把匕首放回右侧大腿，朝喻文州走过来。

“老板，黄少说他回总部办事。你昨晚合同签的怎样？”

“关于这个，”喻文州在吧台前坐下，“有个事情要再拜托你一下。”

他拿出小便签本，在上面写了些什么，递给郑轩。郑轩接了扫过一眼，微微皱起眉头，“S国……边境……黄昏种虐杀？”

喻文州敲敲吧台。“时间大约是……10年前，重点关注一下中间有没有什么佣兵团掺和进去的迹象。有点久了，可能不太好找，实在麻烦就考虑塞点钱给旧城那位让他的手下去帮帮忙。“

好，郑轩应了，把小纸条折上放到裤兜。“你什么时候要？”

“越快越好，最好赶在下周四前。昨晚的客户点名我和少天跟着车队走，周四货到了就要出发，赶得上最好，赶不上你就把查来的东西第一时间打包邮件给我。”

“让你和黄少跟车？”郑轩明显也十分惊讶，“对方什么来头？”

“会长那转来的单子”昨晚的酒劲还未完全消散，喻文州头疼地扶着太阳穴，“……还有，这事别让少天知道。”

郑轩看着喻文州一脸宿醉头疼的疲惫模样，应了一声，跑去厨房找热茶去了。

HRSL商会总部大门，黄少天跟着一群中午下班的社畜通过旋转门涌出办公楼去觅食，走在路边人行道时，看见对街一家甜品店广告牌上新了花茶和小蛋糕的套餐，亮光的招牌下，一个穿着防护服的男人靠在墙边时不时看看手表，似乎是在等人。

他犹豫了一下，找准马路左右的来车间隙走了过去，进入那家面包店。

“买点甜食回去好了。”


End file.
